


LosZaros's work in progress fics

by LosZaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/pseuds/LosZaros
Summary: Incomplete fics that I started but never finished and totally abandoned.I didn't want you to miss out on any fics, so here we go!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Magical ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I have never proof read any of this. If you'd like to continue any of these, pls feel free to do it, since I never will.
> 
> Enjoy!! ❤️

Wanda and Vision agreed to take the kids on a tour, during their summer break. Since both were able to fly whenever and where ever they want, it made the whole trip easier. Wanda took on transporting Cooper and Lila with her magic while Vision had Nate strapped on his back. The kids said goodbye to Clint and Laura, afterwards the new adventure group flew up in the sky, reaching their destination in just a few hours.

Phasing everyone made it easier and faster to travel, since they were lighter. The arrival appeared to be a bit harder than thought, Wanda and Vision landed a bit outside of Disney land to make sure nobody or a few people saw them use the powers. Vision put his disguise on, because of the recognition probability that comes with being synthetic. Wanda booked a hotel near Disneyland though not directly inside, it was too expensive and after she read the reviews, it was clear that she was definitly better off with another hotel. Later Vision checked them in and got the cards to their room, Lila and Cooper share a room next to Wanda and Vision's, Nate slept with the two adults, he was too little to sleep with Lila and Cooper, since Wanda allowed the teens to go out if they wanted and walk around on their own and to be honest, Nate was afraid to sleep alone in new surroundings and kindly asked Wanda to sleep in their bed.

The hotel room, was a bit small, although enough to stay in for a few days, besides the days were packed with going to Disney land and exploring Los Angeles. Cooper and Lila went directly to their room, without saying goodbye. Wanda didn't take it personally due to understanding the teens behaviour. Not even bothered to unpacking the suitcases Vision put them next to the sofa, which stood infront of the big glass windows, surpsisngly the curtains were opaque enough, that Vision was able to undisguise and went back to his natural form. "Wanda, where is the toilet? I have to use it verryyy urgent." Nate asked this while squeezing his thighs together to held it in. Wanda picked him up and quickly transported him to the toilet so he could use it. 

Meanwhile Vision made the bed ready for Nathaniel to sleep in, it was already over his sleeping time, when Nate got out of the bathroom with Wanda Vision gave him his pajamas. Vision helped him getting inside his PJ's, later Vision gave Nate his toothbrush and childrens toothpaste. Nate rushed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got to bed. "Good night sweetheart, sleep well all right? We are right next to you if you need us." Wanda kissed the top of Nates head and put the covers over him and tucked him really tight. Wanda waited half an hour to be sure he was fast asleep. Then she herself put on some yoga pants and a T-Shirt, she originally bought for Vision and laid next to Nate already tucked herself in. "Do you wanna join or are you staying up?" she looked at Vision sat on the sofa and read through the TV menu, he stood up, walked over to her side soon he pressed a kiss on her lips, she kissed him back deeply "I'll join you later, there is this TV show which airs today and I really want to watch it."

Wanda nodded and smiled up at him, he went back to the sofa while Wanda drifted into sleep. Vision sat in the room, watching his newly found show. As interesting as it looked he desperatly wanted to join his favourite people. Phased into his night clothes he joined Wanda and Nate in bed. He cuddled up to Wanda, while he went through Nates longer hair, Vision usually never slept but occasionally closed his eyes and went into a resting phase to recollect energy. 

-Next morning-

Nate woke up first thing in the morning ans started jumping on the bed. Vision woke from his resting state "Nate, don't jump on the bed, Wanda is still sleeping." Nate stopped immediately after Vision's speech and sat down. "I need to use the bathroom." Nate quickly walked into the bathroom, this time locked the door. Vision didn't like that Nate locked himself in, the risk of not being able to quickly help is unbearable which is why Vision went to the bathroom and unlocked it by phasing his hand through the thin door and switched the lock. 

"Hey Vizh! No coming in I need privacy!" Vision chuckled and left the door, he joined Wanda back in bed nuzzled into her neck. The door to the bathroom opened and Nate came out, "Hiya, I'm back, can you turn on the TV for me Vizh?" Vision picked Nate up and sat him on the bed, "How about you stay here with us and watch Television later?" Nate pouted at Vision and tried his best making puppy eyes at him "But I wanna watch TV and eat breakfast." Wanda turned around, both boys looked at her. Vision exhaled deeply and agreed to Nate. 

As Wanda woke up she saw Nate sitting next to Vision who was peeling oranges and other fruits and veggies for Nate to eat. She looked at them from the bed and enjoyed the view they were giving her. She loved seeing them close and bonding, most importantly she loved that Nate convinced Vision to watch Spongebob with him, it was her favorite childhood TV show, Wanda still enjoys a few episodes and decided to join the two. She stole a cucumber slice from Nates plate, after sitting down next to Vision. It was the episode with the karate island and different boss stages which Sandy had to fight against, to free Spongebob. 

Lila and Cooper knocked on the door, Wanda went to get it, let them in to join their small, healthy breakfast. "We should get Mcdonalds breakfast, it's easier and if we choose nutritious food, I'd be healthy too." Lila said while chewing on a carrot stick. Wanda's big sister instincts tingled and slightly cringed at Lila's statement, what Lila said wasn't wrong but knowing how unhealthy that sounds she politly declined Lila:" Sorry hun, maybe tomorrow but we shouldn't eat primarily at Mcdonalds." Lila gave Wanda an eye roll, Wanda is not bothered by it at all, Lila was right and Wanda knew it, still, she didn't want to give Nate an impression of going to Mcdonalds everytime. "Are we going to Disneyland first or do we sightsee LA before?" Cooper wanted to know, he planned things for himself, Lila wholeheartedly agreed to come with him, if she can add a few other places to visit. 

Wanda didn't need much thinking to decide it was better to start with sightseeing, everyone could


	2. Ocean Song chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the unfinished chapter 8 of my story "Ocean song"

The next thing Vision knew as he woke up, was a cold spot next to him, Wanda already awake and downstairs as he imagined. Tony and Vision exited their room at the sanw time, a rumble of pots and pans rang from the kitchen. Vision and Tony rushed to the source of noice, only to find Wanda figuring out how to use the stove. "Let me help you with this." Tony helped Wanda put a pan on the stove and turned it in, he stared at the fish on the counter by his left hand. 

"Oh, so you want to fry the fish?" Tony looked Wanda straight in the face she nodded and was about to touch the hot pan. "No stop!" Tony grabbed her wrist and stopped her right above the pan. "Is pan bad?" Wanda asked, just because she had been on land before didn't mean she knew how to cook. "No the pan is good but fire is bad. And fire makes pan hot, thats why pan is bad." Tony adpated Vision's weird speaking ability, Wanda nodded again, he really hoped Wanda got what he meant. 

Tony continued watching Wanda, he corrected her if she did anything wrong while frying her fish. The men she brought with, stayed nearby under constant gaze of Wanda. "You know you can start eating right?" Tony told the men who shid away from Tony. "Men ear after women. Rule." Wanda told Tony, she put the fried fish on a plate and then on their table. As Wanda began to eat, Pietro made his way to the freezer and ate a fish slowly, not wanting to be quicker than his sister. 

"A new rule okay, a Land Rule. Women and Men can eat at the same time, whenever and whatever they want." Tony mediated between both sides of this small conflict, Levi and Pietro agreed quickly, Wanda however thought about it, she didn't want to feel powerless, though she agreed with a nod and Pietro started eating quicker. Levi grabbed himself a fish and sat next to everyone at the table. Vision slow paced made his way to the others, Tony clapped him on his naked shoulder. "They are your problem now." and left Vision with his merpeople. 

Tony sat down infront the flat TV screen, he turned on a basketball game that he recorded from yesterday night. The yelling and screaming attracted Pietro and Levi, at first they abandoned their fish, Pietro walked back and grabbed his and then sat next to Levi and Tony on the couch to see the game. Meanwhile Vision made himself eggs in a different pan than Wanda used. "Do you have sports under water?" Vision sparked up a conversation, they didn't talk much since she came back days ago, Wanda seemed very distant towards him. 

"Yes, races and fights." He loved hearing her soft voice, she still had her accent, it made her very special to him. "Was it fun?" Vision concentrated back on his eggs cooking in the pan, Wanda finished her fish and turned her whole attention to Vision, she came very close to him now. Her hand traveled up his under arm. "Why Vision's arm soft?" She curiosly asked, her eyes practically stared into his soul. "To keep my body warm. You have it too, but not many of them." He paused and pointed to her arm. 

"It's called hair. That's what you have on your head. Some people may have more hair than others, thats all genetics." Wanda was as always completely taken by the way Vision explained things to her. Vision focused back on his eggs, after just a few more seconds he scrapped them onto a plate and got a fork from the drawer next to the stove. He put the plate next to where Wanda sat minutes ago. "You haven't answered me. Your fights and races, were they fun?" Vision really wanted an answer from her. Wanda heavily nodded, her lips perked up in a smile. 

Tony yelled in the background, Wanda looked over at the men sitting and enjoying their game. She joined them aswell and left Vision alone for now. Tony explained to Pietro and Levi what happened, they listeed attentively to every word he said. "We have sport too." Levi communicated with Tony. Tony was surprised by that answer, the only thing in his mind would be a swimming race, though now that he knows they liked fishing just as much as Tony or Vision, they might have a fish hunt sport. 

"What kind of sport do you guys have? I mean what can you do in water that would be fun to watch?" Tony switched between looking at Levi and Pietro. Levi was about to answer his question, when Wanda rudly interrupted him, "We fight with fish. Big fish and other mermaids." She looked at her mermen for agreement. Pietro approved what his sister was saing, he liked participating in those fights, especially the ones against other mermaids. This made him a brutal fighter amongst their colony.


	3. Oven Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this for Missmarvelobsession,   
> but I couldn't continue this one. Rip😢
> 
> It's about the Maximoff Family baking a cake. With Tommy and Billy beaing absolute sweethearts

Exhausting days passed in the Maximoff household. The kids are running all and about house, with their toys and plushies. 

Wanda on the other tries her best on keeping everything at bay. The walls which have been used as Billy's and Tommy's new Leinwand needs to be cleaned. Vision's perfectly structured planning of the clothes that aline in the boys closet, turned in to a heavy mess of bunched up piles.

Overall the boys parents are more than exhausted and need a break. Billy of course has noticed, as he is the one who gained their mothers telepathic powers, but his little mind wasn't able to process what his parents actually needed.

Tommy with his energetic nature caused most problems, he threw over pots and pans, arranged a land mine field full with Legos. He usually doesn't wanna harm anyone he loves, but going a bit on their nerves never really damaged anyone.

Nevertheless the boys still needed to visit school, it was their first year and during this year parents usually baked brownies, cakes or cupcakes for their kids classes. Normal stuff never applied to the Maximoffs however and they have never baked anything for their sons class. 

Soon other parents asked questions, why Billy or Tommy never brought anything to class? At first Wanda just shook off that question, anytime Vision picked them up he ignored all the bothering questions, until many have stopped him from picking his kids up. 

"What is it with people and baking cakes for their kods classes, I don't get it?" Wanda finally spoke her mind, she was getting the kids to bed. Billy and Tommy were busy brushing teeth, they listened to their mother tentatively. Billy spit out his tooth paste, ready answering his mom. 

"We can bake a cake and then they leave us alone." Billy put his tooth brush back in his mouth ready to finish his duty. "We of course could, but why do we bother baking a cake? But sure, we could if you boys like to. It would be our first family baking." Wanda exclaimed, while her kids finished their brushing job and were ready for bed. 


	4. Highschool fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My highschool draft that I started a year ago, but never finished! Hope you enjoy it!

Vision stopped the engine of his roaring car. He parked far away from the entrance of the school building. His bagpack lies on the cars passenger seat.

He opened thr car door, almost crashing it into the car of someone else. Luckily he grabbed his door just in time. Vision's legs navigated him through the busy parking lot. Cars coming from every side, parents dropping off their children, even though they are definitely too old for that.

Tony and Bruce waited for him at the front door of the building, they usually arrived earlier than Vision did. "Finally, Senior year. One last time, before we all hop off." Tony threw his arm around each of his friends and guided them inside the building. 

Bruce got rid of Tony's arm and made his way towards Natasha who was hanging with her female friends. "Hey Bruce, aren't you sick of me yet?" Natasha pressed a little peck on her boyfriends cheek. "Not a tiny bit." Bruce grinned down at her. 

Carol ate some of the cheetos she magically had in her hands. "That's why I'm single." She munched her crispy breakfast, as the eyes of her friends gathered her face. "That's not gonna last long Danvers." Tony said and pointed at Carol's crush. 

The group's eyes landed on Valkyrie, well actually Brunnhilde but that's not the name Val wanted being called. "Karma will get you, Tony." Carol threw a hand full of Cheetos in Tony's face, when she took off for the toilet. 

Sam rushed down on his knees and slid across the hallway to the cheetos on the ground. "Finders keeper's and five second rule." Sam picked the pieces up and crunched them between his teeth. 

The group laughed at their friend who moved upwards slowly. Vision left the group circle who still laughed with Sam over his very elegant sporty activity. 

Wanda entered the hallway in which the others positioned in. She was on her way to greet the whole group, when Vision left the right exact moment Wanda came closer. Sometimes she wondered if the rumors of his crush on her were true. 

"Hey there!" Wanda greeted everyone. A few muffled answers and greetings came back as politeness. 

"Your Babe just passed by." Nat had a wicked smile on her face, she knew how to tease Wanda and Vision. Wanda nodded slowly, her head raced through different scenarios between all the encounters she had with Vision and or the group. 

She remembered now, why she liked the silence of the library, although being in their big friend circle had it's advantages. 

~~~

Vision made it out to a small garden area, Wanda's sudden appearance always had that effect on him.

Usually Vision knew how to be himself around her, though sometimes Vision's anxiety got the better and let him do things like this. 

He could've been with his friends right now and he will be in a few minutes when his class startes, luckly most of his classes did not include Wanda.


	5. Sparkling Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol, Nat and Wanda were having a nice evening while watching Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wh yes, this story could have turned into a crack fic but became an unfinished WIP.

It's never been this much fun, the Avengers bought an apartment complex for them and them only. Usually every apartment was fully booked, the not so usual case would be, if one is currently on vacation, which after everything that happened last year totally used up most plans. Bucky and Steve flew to europe, since they were war veterans europe wasn't the greatest place to visit. Their road trip includes major cities in west europe and maybe smaller trips towards the east side.

Rhodey liked his weeks off, during summer vacation Tony invited him over. With Tony's family they all sailed on one of Tony's boats on either coast. It was always a surpise to the last minute where the journey lead them to. Those small breaks in his normal daily routine were things he treasured the most.

Wanda had a fable for movies, she made Vision watch so many movies, he would have been great at rating for internet websites. Unfortunatly Vision was never a fan of Wanda's favorites, typically the cheesy type. That was the whole reason she ringed at Carol and Nats apartment earlier that day. She desperatly needed some Twilight buddies. Knowing that both ladies had never seen any of the Twilight movies.

The popcorn in Wandas microwave finished, the machine beeped a few more second before it completely stopped. Wanda was head in her cupboard, she searched for secret snacks hidden in the deep of her kitchen cupboard. Nat and Carol sat on the living room sofa watching the start menu of their first Twilight movie. 

"I don't think I will like them. Look at that, he's ugly." Nat pointed at Edward on the screen, she wiggled with her pointer finger like a wand trying to make things clear for Carol. Carol forced a laugh, she was unlike Natasha very excited. As someone who had never seen much earth movies, she was stoked, that Wanda invited them over. 

The sound of Nat's voice and her already annoyed voice made Wanda almost bash her head into the cupboard door, she closed while with her right hand magicked a bowl and emptied the popcorn bag within. She let down all the sweets on their coffeetable. The wine and wine glasses followed in Wandas hands. Carol and Nat cheered alot, once they saw Wanda with their favorite beverage in hand. 


End file.
